


Sick Day (Underfell)

by Ilikeeggs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Healing Magic, Mention Of Genocide, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sick Character, Sweet Ending, friendly love, good brothers, good food, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeeggs/pseuds/Ilikeeggs
Summary: Frisk catches a cold and Flowey knows that he needs help to take care of them. He decides to call the skeleton brothers, confident that they can at least make the little human feel at least a bit better.





	Sick Day (Underfell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsrule18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/gifts).

> This takes place after a Pacifist ending. Please enjoy!

Sans flopped down lazily on the living room couch, relieved to have the day off. The short skeleton looked left and right before pulling out a bottle of mustard, hugging it closely.

Heh, he was glad his boss had work today; otherwise he might find out that Sans was cheating his “diet”. Why did he even need to be on a diet anyways? He was a skeleton and had no flesh. He couldn’t become fat! He was just big-boned!

He snickered at the pun.

After a minute of slurping his mustard and watching TV, the door to house flew open.

“HEY SANS, THE HUMAN-” Papyrus stopped mid-sentence when he noticed how Sans was sweating profusely, and his stomach area was suspiciously larger.

Deciding to ask about it later, the younger brother continued his explanation, “I GOT WORD FROM THAT ANNOYING FLOWER THAT FRISK IS SICK! WE NEED TO GO HELP THEM!” He exclaimed, going into the kitchen to pack some of his spaghetti.

Sans breathed a sigh of relief and slowly removed the mustard he hid under his shirt, placing it in his inventory for now.

He got up and followed his little brother, his face slightly worried, “Are they okay? How bad is it?” He asked, fiddling with his hoodie zipper.

Papyrus grabbed everything they needed and picked up Sans easily, earning a startled yelp from the latter.

“I believe it’s just a cold! However, we must go to them, just to make sure!” Papyrus responded, throwing his brother into their red car.

Sans nodded and swung his short legs around as he waited for his boss to start the engine. Soon, they drove off towards Frisk and Toriel’s house.

When they arrived, the door was opened by Flowey’s vine. He ushered them inside before crawling up the stairs, the two brothers close behind.

Flowey opened the bedroom door, “I feel like they need some healing magic, Toriel is out right now and you guys are the only other monsters that I could think of. Please help them!” Flowey asked, extremely worried about his human friend, despite it only being a cold.

Papyrus smiled, “Of course we’ll help them! We care dearly about Frisk and they are like a little sibling to us.” He explained, his quiet brother once again nodding in agreement.

Sans actually did love the kid like his brother did, he learned to care for them after he learned it wasn’t completely Frisk’s fault that they did genocide once. It was another human that pressured and corrupted them.

However, he still made sure to make it clear that Frisk better not harm his brother or any of his friends again.

Moving on from his memories, Sans shyly spoke up, “Yeah, I know a little bit of healing and I can help.” He said.

Flowey sighed in relief, “Thank you!”

Papyrus pulled out some food he packed, “It would also be wise to get the human’s energy levels up and running! I made pasta!” He said in a slightly quieter voice, careful not to startle Frisk.

Sans gently sat down next to Frisk and gave them a reassuring smile when they opened their eyes.

Sans placed his hands on their head, “Relax kiddo, I’m here to help.” He said nicely, only applying slight pressure to their head.

When his magic was pretty much drained, he stopped and pulled back, “Feeling better, kid?” He asked hopefully.

Frisk smiled and embraced him, “Yep, I feel better a lot actually! Thank you, Sans.” They said happily.

Sans rubbed their hair affectionately, “Anytime, Frisk.”

Papyrus bounced towards them and proudly displayed the food to the human, “I know how much you like my spaghetti so I made plenty just for you! Eat up, human!” He commanded.

Frisk’s face lit up with joy, Papyrus’ food was amazing! Unlike his other alternate versions…

Deciding not to break the 4th wall, Frisk ate the food with vigor, all the while thanking the Royal Guardsman. They soon regained their energy from eating the magical food.

Flowey moved his way back to Frisk’s shoulder and gave a rare smile to the skeleton duo, “You both helped Frisk a lot, I can’t thank you boneheads enough.” The flower teased, earning a groan from Papyrus and a chuckle from Sans. 

Flowey handed his human friend a glass of water to go with their food, rubbing their head with his vine.

Frisk leaned into the embrace happily and started to cuddle with their group of friends, extremely happy that they were all here.

Everyone continued to spend time together until it the sky turned dark. Sans and Papyrus were about to leave when Frisk grabbed their arms.

“Can you guys please stay the night? We have an extra room and mom can make pancakes in the morning. Please stay?” They pleaded with puppy eyes.

Sans easily agreed and Papyrus huffed, mumbling something about his job before looking into the human’s eyes and relenting. He was a real softie for people smaller than him. No wonder he cared for his brother so much.

After exchanging good-nights, the skeleton siblings went into the spare room and got comfortable. There were two beds but Sans had a better idea.

When Papyrus got comfortable and closed his eyes, something small jumped on his stomach, chuckling playfully.

“Heya, Paps! Can I sleep here with you tonight?” He asked sweetly. Sans absolutely loved being with his brother indoors, they didn’t have to keep a deadly image when they were alone.

Papyrus sighed at his sibling’s antiques but nodded anyways, “Yeah, but I’m sleeping on this side.” He replied, taking Sans and placing him on the opposite side, he cuddled the smaller.

Sans returned the embrace and mumbled tiredly, “Love you, bro.” He whispered, closing his eye sockets.

Papyrus playfully rolled his eyes and smiled, “I love you too.”

They both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


End file.
